


Задача о кратчайшем пути

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Drama & Romance, Dystopia, F/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: Jack and Jillwent up the hillto fetch a pail of water----------------------Автор не курит (c), а лицо такое, потому что партия не одобрит.





	Задача о кратчайшем пути

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Радуги-2019 (Командный конкурс фантастического рассказа на diary.ru)  
тема: Слепому и в полдень солнце не светит
> 
> Огромное спасибо кэпу Китахаре за вычитку и целебные пинки!

Обидный факт: из моего пепла не проросло дерево. Я заказывал кипарис, но меня нет, и завещания нет, и семя не высадили в стакан, не удобрили, не закопали под двуглавой горой, не оставили места рядом — для твоей сосны.  
  
Но есть и хорошие новости: неделю назад старик Ма ходил к нашему пустырю. Старик пытался познать бамбук и стать бамбуком, это был его способ дожить жизнь в мудрости. И можно сказать, что ему повезло: там всё постепенно зарастает молодой пятнистой порослью — а ещё там кто-то поставил таблички и жёг поминальные купюры. Может, этот кто-то из родственников, может — из наших, я не узнал цифровой след. Но стёр, на всякий случай.  
  
Бедняга Ма так долго мучился совестью, не зная, сообщать или нет, что кардиостимулятор его чуть не подвёл. И я плюнул и донёс за него.  
  
Старика отключили от сети и перевезли в больницу. Таблички уничтожили, сожгли заодно ещё кучу не относящегося к делу мусора, но вот бамбук спустя несколько дней (я проверил сегодня, вместе с лейтенантом Юнь) опять пророс. Потому что хрен ты его выпалишь так легко, особенно после дождя.  
  
Я думаю, Джеки, это отличная замена кипарису: целая роща вместо одного деревца. Неубиваемая. Как мы с тобой.  
  
Лейтенант Юнь — крутая девчонка. Пашет как вол, ходит в патруле и учится. Хочет стать следователем. Правда, отец у неё — осуждённый партийный коррупционер, и чтобы избежать конфликтов и лишних подозрений на свой счёт, она живет в бомбоубежище. Не самое удобное место, я тебе скажу. Помнишь нашу смарт-квартиру, где с кровати можно дотянуться до плиты, а стены — такие тонкие, что соседи справа орали спойлеры соседям сверху? Так вот в убежище есть только кровать и занавеска, чтобы отгородиться. Без беруш и маски — невозможно уснуть. А личные вещи лучше хранить в камерах на работе, чем в здешних сейфах.  
  
Хотя кому я это рассказываю? Ты, наверное, прочтёшь и ответишь рофлом. Как ты? У тебя осталось хоть что-то своё в бэкапах?   
  
Ладно. Лейтенант Юнь — тоже молодец, держится. Грызёт гранит науки, зазубривает законы и акты, не даёт спуску мудакам, не увиливает от дежурств. Случай с пустырём опять же пошёл ей в плюс: оперативно отреагировала, действовала точно по инструкции. Начальство её ценит.  
  
Ей осталось набрать ещё двенадцать баллов, и она получит комнату в общежитии. И её доступа хватило, чтобы проверить информацию по больницам и трудовым лагерям. Тебя там нет.

  
  
Наверное, я слишком соскучился и тороплюсь. Модераторы пока ещё внимательны: не так уж и много времени прошло с того момента, как наши имена попали в список запрещенных запросов. Кто-то всё-таки до сих пор ищет — кто-то, кто не мы.  
Кто-то, кто верит в возможность прорыва или кто совершал поминальные обряды по стёртым людям. Я не знаю.  
  
Но мне нужно отправить ему (ей, им): наши пути закрыты.  
  
Пусть лучше забудут о нас. Мне нужно найти тебя, Джеки, а они пусть плетут собственную паутину.

  
  
Палани — информатор лейтенанта Юнь, беженец из Лаоса. Или местный, но притворяется ради пособия, я глубоко не лез.   
  
Он продаёт фрукты, зелень и одноразовые прокси-порты, которые его родня вкладывает в арбузы. Порты хреновые, но подключить как анонимайзер к своим, войти в облака, качнуть десяток гиг и выкинуть — хватает. Юань с каждой продажи идёт в карман главы отдела по борьбе с контрабандой. И каждый, кто хоть раз купил тот арбуз, на учёте.  
  
Фиг поймёшь, почему эту срань покупают. Хватает же наивных идиотов.  
  
Но всё же зеленщик — ценный носитель: лаосца Палани знают многие. С утра до вечера он колесит то по одному городу, то по второму. Из деревни в посёлок, с окраины — в центр мегаполиса. Он продаёт фрукты и порты, передаёт сплетни, которым верят больше, чем очередному хайпу в сетях. Я цепляюсь за него и неотрывно слежу. С ним многие в контакте, но я до сих пор не нашёл нужного мне человека.  
  
По вечерам Палани, распродав товар и сбросив гнилушки в люк канализации, забирается на крышу — смотреть в небо, считать спутники и вздыхать. Скучает по старым временам, говорит: раньше легко было заглянуть за Щит. Раньше было легче торговать, можно было выкинуть телефон, спрятаться от камер и сбросить слежку. А сейчас? Голову не выкинешь.  
  
Он говорит: раньше в стаях дронов водились птицы. А в джунглях до сих пор видны звёзды, не то что в городе.  
  
Я смотрел его путевые заметки из поездок на родину: такое же серо-сиреневое небо, что и здесь. Как он может помнить другое?  
  
Существует ли другое? Есть ли небо, мысли и связи — за Щитом? Не зря ли мы искали ход над облаками?   
  
И точно ли я помню наше небо? Шпиль телестанции, фейерверки, пляшущие в небе фонари? Мы делали селфи на фоне сияющего залива или малыш Цзи с Седьмой Сестричкой? Кто разрисовывал пальцы хной, кто набил QR-код с признанием на запястье? Кто танцевал с лентами, босиком на газоне, а потом сбегал от патруля, чтобы встретить полицейских у дома? У меня есть архив изображений, но нет пароля, и я боюсь его подбирать.   
  
Вдруг это всё — не мы?  
  


  
Я не успел сказать тебе нечто очень важное. И загрузить не успел и теперь не знаю. Мой пепел поёт бамбуковыми стволами на ветру, но у них обособленная сеть, и даже если им есть, что передать, сообщения не поддаются расшифровке.  
  
Как бы они ни стремились ввысь, им не достать до облаков. Они не покажут мне пути, и вся надежда только на тебя.

  
  
Тётушка Сяо работает в службе поддержки в ночные смены, два дня через два. Она дорогой специалист, очень отзывчивый и терпеливый. Клиенты звонят ей иногда — прорываясь сквозь заслон чат-ботов и скармливая им несуществующие сложности — не из-за проблем с сетью, а из-за проблем с жизнью в целом или просто так, поговорить. Она хорошо умеет говорить, а ещё лучше — слушать.   
  
Тётушка Сяо любит дурианы, мелкие кисловатые манго и рамбутаны, но дурианы, пожалуй, особенно. Она покупает колючку на рассвете, не перекидываясь и полсловом с Палани (тот считает её немой, серьёзно). Не заходя домой, садится на парапет в парке и припасённой ложкой выедает кремовую мякоть. Она так смакует эту сладость, что мне немного завидно.  
  
Я цепляюсь за неё, вспоминая, что малыш Цзи тоже очень любил дурианы. А Седьмая выгоняла его на улицу, если ему вздумывалось притащить вонючий фрукт домой. Даже в плотной упаковке из супермаркета. Даже в замороженном виде. Даже в сумке и тайком.  
  
И всякий раз требовала тщательно отмывать руки.  
  
У меня, наверное, был не такой чувствительный нос, я не помню запаха. Я не помню вкуса — я читаю у тётушки: “как ванильный банан”, но не могу сложить ноль и один в своих мыслях.  
  
Тётушка Сяо очень устала. Власти проводят веерные отключения от сети, будоража обывателей и добавляя работы саппорту. Они пытаются сжать кольцо, но действуют слишком системно. Любой думающий вредитель заметит алгоритм и расписание отключений и успеет сменить точку входа.  
  
Тётушка Сяо материт безымянных диверсантов, запивает дуриан минералкой, солёной и полезной для её желудка. Соль на вкус как слёзы. Вот это я помню.  
  


  
Иногда я отчаиваюсь настолько, что хочу позвать на помощь, но не могу вспомнить тип запроса.

  
  
Ливень льёт, не затихая с самого утра. В городе объявили оранжевое предупреждение: возможны паводки, подтопления и перебои в сети. Я добавляю для себя: возможны облавы. Я перебираю ресурсы, где безопасно сохраниться. К счастью, в многоквартирном доме портов для подключения больше, чем жильцов.  
  
Седьмая Сестричка напевает в моей памяти детский стишок, мешая английский с кантонским. Сейчас я легко разбираю и тот, и другой, а раньше по-дурацки злился на неё из-за своего незнания.  
  
_Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water… _  
  
Я соглашаюсь с ней: да, здесь.

  
  
Не все гоняют неучтённый трафик через одноразовые “фруктовые” прокси вроде тех, что продаёт Палани. Некоторые строят защиту покрепче, собирают целые шифровальные станции и снимают квартиры в густонаселенных районах.  
  
Чунь-Кит — связной торговцев снами. Их сейчас много развелось: часть подгребла под драконье крыло Триада, кто-то сидит на подкормке у правительства, сливая экспериментальные образцы. Часть выживает разрозненными мелкими группами. Чунь-Кит считает себя честным человеком и помогает этим третьим. Он за то, чтобы каждый мог видеть какие угодно сны.  
  
Он мне нравится: шифр у него, на самом деле, слабый, находится перебором за пару часов, но сам он довольно приятный малый. И умный — если в ближайшие годы не растеряет остатки баллов и не загремит в лагеря, научится строить многоуровневые заслоны.  
  
Его мать каждый четвёртый вечер играет в маджонг с тётушкой Сяо и ещё тремя подругами, они смотрят ток-шоу и громко хохочут над политиками. Когда они собираются, Чунь-Кит залезает на свою верхнюю полку, затыкает уши, включает генератор белого шума и засыпает.  
  
Его сон — на полгода старше него, с ярко-синими волосами и в потёртых джинсах с разноцветной бахромой. Он скачет под альтрок в клубе на Лан Квай Фонг, думая, что танцует, а Чунь-Кит прыгает рядом, ловит его за пальцы и заглядывает в настолько же ярко-синие глаза.  
  
Наверняка линзы. Или протезы.  
  
И самое смешное, Джеки, я же помню этот клуб. Я помню, как мы толкались в танце на той же площадке, только в интерьере было больше металла и меньше бархата. А потом вывалились вместе с толпой на узкую улицу и долго шли, прижимаясь друг к другу, и целовались. Переходили поток воды на мостовой, промочили ноги и джинсы до колен.

  
  
  
Какие на вкус поцелуи, Джеки? Как луч солнца, коснувшийся губ? Как первая капля дождя, скользнувшая по коже? Как стакан жемчужного чая с кофейным сиропом, утром, на голодный желудок, сладко, бодряще, мало?

  
  
Я нашёл “ярко-синюю” зазнобу Чунь-Кита по глазам. Это всё-таки протезы: он с детства был увлечён робототехникой, и родители с готовностью заплатили за его возможность видеть чуть чётче, ярче, считывать — а значит, и обрабатывать — информацию чуть быстрее, и ловчее прикладывать запчасти одну к другой. Он учится и работает — в том же институте Линнаня, где Седьмая создавала своих механических уродцев. Иногда выбирается в старый город потусить.  
  
Он достаточно умный, полезный и перспективный, чтобы ему прощали налёт бунтарства. Перебесится, всё-таки парень из хорошей семьи. Даже если его ловят на прямом нарушении и штрафуют, он за пару дней восстанавливает нужное количество баллов.  
  
Хотя Чунь-Кит может стать его серьезной ошибкой.  
  
Сон он сконструировал сам, по оставшимся записям и чужим описаниям. Потом несколько недель искал способ передать. В тот вечер они не танцевали. Чунь-Кит так и не подошёл: дождался курьера и смылся. Я не помню, Джеки, мы в восемнадцать тоже так тратили время? Будто мы бессмертные. Будто у нас впереди вечность вместе.  
  
И пусть рано или поздно Чунь-Кит бы решился, разыскал, подал ответный знак, может, подбросил шифрованную запись. Но если у него и есть время, у меня уже нет терпения, я потерял его, когда сбойнула одна из точек сохранения.  
  
Так что я создал ему промо-код на скидку в кофейню в студгородке, поближе к нужному факультету. Приурочил ко Дню влюблённых. По моим прикидкам, вероятность удачной встречи составляла чуть больше сорока пяти процентов. Вероятность того, что Чунь-Кита успеют заметить раньше, чем он успеет сбежать, — около семидесяти, спасибо протезам!  
  
При этом существовали ещё тридцать и четыре десятых риска, что это всё ловушка и за связным охотятся конкуренты, желая убрать или перевербовать. И, учитывая юный возраст, рейтинг ниже среднего и относительно небольшое количество социальных связей, скорее — первое.  
  
Это могло быть опасным: если с ним цепь прервётся, успею ли я собрать новую?  
  


  
Сороки скрекочут бестолково и очень громко, но из их хвостов в небесах собирается мост. Мои боты — мои сороки, довольно глупая, но целеустремлённая сеть. Она ничего не умеет, кроме как искать людей, знавших Джеки Линь. Отбирать среди них тех, кто всё ещё её знает. Находить кратчайший путь, в расчётные шесть и шесть десятых шагов. Идти мне навстречу. Вести меня к тебе.

  
  
В Ночь Семёрок Джеки Линь танцевала на полупустой набережной. Под музыку, которую для неё сгенерировал Чжан Цзи.

  
  
Чунь-Кит запишет вечером в блог: “Я не знаю, как отблагодарить судьбу за эту встречу”.   
  
“Не за что, — мог бы ответить я. — Находить людей — мой дар”. И потом, это было легко, мне даже не пришлось учить сеть, хватило обычного глубокого поиска. Он бы и сам справился, если бы меньше трусил и сомневался.  
  
Кстати, находку зовут Хэ Шуй, он читал работы малыша Цзи и иногда (проверенным людям) вслух восхищается его вкладом в развитие искусственного интеллекта. Он рассказывает Чунь-Киту об уникальной системе передачи информации биологического происхождения. И даже ему молчит о том, что мечтает реконструировать его попытку ухода.  
  
Я просмотрел вместе с ним свежие статьи и подкинул идею для критического отзыва. Мне нравится новая разработка квантового процессора, но Хэ Шуй считает: её не изобрели, а скопировали у кого-то из-за Щита. Я бы не отказался нырнуть в информацию поглубже, но его допуска не хватает.  
  
Зато он тестировщик с доступом к лабораториям института.  
  
Он стал шестым, последним звеном цепочки рукопожатий. Шестой ступенью из семи, ведущих за облака, за пределы пространства-времени. Моим доступом во внутренности Линнаня: спасибо, братец Шуй, я вспомнил, что о нём рассказывала Седьмая Сестричка.   
  


  
Мне страшно думать, что всё сорвётся. Откроется раньше времени, ключ выпрыгнет из рук, на пузырьке будет написано “Выпей меня!”, но внутри всё-таки окажется яд, а не зелье, позволяющее проскальзывать в двери в кроличьих норах.

  
Я чувствую, что меня уже засекли. Мне кажется, я потерял благоразумие на том же сейве, где и терпение.

  
  
Wings Chaos, любимая команда техника Сян Дуна, вчера провалилась на отборочных. По этому поводу он напился, проспал планерку и получил выговор.  
  
У инженера-электрика Цянь Жоган сын — разгильдяй и двоечник. Только и знает, что лазить по свалке с друзьями и складывать бесполезные поделки из брошенных запчастей. Вчера поранил руку какой-то дрянью, пришлось срываться с работы и срочно везти на прививки.  
  
Инженер по системам управления Сюнь Гуйин хакнула свои биоритмы, чтобы взять подработку, и стимуляторы уже на исходе. И теперь она до дрожи боится, что об этом узнают и выгонят её с понижением оклада.  
  
Хотя она до дрожи боится всего подряд. Я бы вызвал врача, но система связей закрыта, а мысль о том, что ей нужно в больницу, категорически не приживается в голове сестрицы Гуйин.  
  
Физик-теоретик Жэнь Ху никак не выбьет разрешение на серию опытов. Ходит каждый день в лаборатории и к начальству, и всем надоел.  
  
И анекдоты у него несмешные.  
  
Инженер по калибровке Мэн Юн занял у Хэ Шуя три с половиной тысячи юаней, поставил в тотализаторе на Wings Chaos и теперь не знает, как отдавать.  
  
Хэ Шуй говорит, что может подождать до зарплаты, но жмурится, улыбаясь так, что Мэн Юна пробирает дрожь.  
  
Чёртовы протезы!  
  
Специалист по техническому зрению Цзинь Цзяхао не знает пароля к закрытому тестовому аккаунту. А второй специалист по машинному обучению Мао Цай — параноик и всегда выходит из сети, когда начинает работу с внутренними задачами. Мне никак не удается закрепиться среди его нейронов.  
  
Я кручусь между ними и никак не могу найти тебя, Джеки!

  
  
Аналитик Кван Жу собирал ссылки для Хэ Шуя и внезапно нашёл досье на некоего Чжан Цзи. Там сказано, что я никогда не рождался и умер в возрасте двадцати четырёх лет. Кван Жу так и написал в отчете: ясно видно, что это ошибка.  
  
Когда они среди прочих данных подсунули это досье Мао Цаю, тестовая среда зависла, и система выбросила синий экран.  
  
Мао Цай пообещал вычесть затраты на простой из карманов обоих. И вызвал системного администратора.  
  


  
_Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after _

  
  
Сисадмин Гэн Циган не вышла из общей сети. И подарила мне семь процентов дополнительной вероятности удачного подключения.  
  
Они сыграли, Джеки! Ты не поверишь, они действительно сыграли!

  
  
Джеки Линь была в целом успешной взломщицей, но не знала способа выкопировать и слить в общую сеть биологически рождённую личность. А её подельник Чжан Цзи знал, но убедительно забыл на допросе. Следователи поздно спохватились, и смертный приговор успели привести в исполнение.  
  
Седьмая Сестрица — выгруженная на отдельный носитель оцифрованная личность госпожи Линь — успешно решала задачи, подсказывала слабые места в информационной защите системы управления трафиком. Но ни на шаг не приблизила исследователей к возможности создания ещё одной полной копии человеческого сознания.   
  
Кроме того, лишенная тела, без умения восстанавливать нейронные связи она постепенно разрушалась, и с каждой перезаписью часть информации неизбежно терялась.   
  
Пока не распалась окончательно. Хэ Шуй считал: из-за того, что исчезла главная цель её существования (смысл жизни, если хотите). Мао Цай — что количество запросов превысило возможности системы для обработки, вот если бы им выдали более мощный процессор — эксперимент удалось бы продолжить.

  
  
Бамбук зеленеет над пустырём, где прикопан наш пепел.  
  
Дуриан роняет тяжелые плоды с ветвей: успевай пригнуться!  
  
Дроны над заливом рисуют узоры фонарей.

  
  
  
Джек и Джилл упрямо карабкаются на гору. Джек и Джилл вытирают друг другу слёзы и заклеивают пластырем разбитые колени. Джек и Джилл целуются под ливнем на узкой каменной улочке.  
  
В День Двойной Семёрки Ткачиха и Волопас созывают птиц к Небесной реке.

  
  
  
Чтобы подняться к облакам, нужно нырнуть в кроличью нору. Идём, малыш Цзи, я тебя нашла. И, кажется, именно я помню дорогу за Щит.


End file.
